eXtreme SMACKDOWN!
by TheNav
Summary: COMPLETE! cage match revealed!A special episode of SMACKDOWN! featuring the Rock,Undertaker, Brock Lesner and much more! NOTE: I wrote the story BEFORE watching No Mercy and therefore the timeline is a week before it! RR n lemme kno wht u think
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N:

All wrestlers and celebrities belong to WWE. In that case, I think Vince McMan . . . wait a sec. THESE are PEOPLE! YOU CAN'T OWN PEOPLE! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THE FREEDOM OF SLAVES? BLAH BLAH BLAH

Just a shorty on a 'what if' SMACKDOWN event. Please R&R if u have the time. You can go and read my 'SPIDERMAN' fanfic as well! It's entitled 'SPIDERMAN: WHAT LIES UNDERNEATH' enjoy! :)

SMACKDOWN!

LIVE FROM SOME STADIUM SOME WHERE 

The promo hits

Commentators: Tazz and Michael Cole. 

"Welcome To SmackDown! I'm Michael Cole and here with my co-commentator Tazz" 

"It's good to be here Cole! The latest news is that we received an anonymous tip that The Rock might make an appearance tonight! What's up with that Cole?" 

"I have no idea Tazz but what I DO know is that the WWE Undisputed Champion BROCK LESNER is sure worried!" 

Backstage:

Matt Hardy was walking angrily around the arena looking for someone, he had a chair in his hand. 

"Matt, Matt! Wait up!" Called Edge.

"Hey what's up?" 

"Nothing much, but why are YOU running around with a steel chair in your hand?" 

"This?" Matt pointed the chair.

"This bro, is for Brock Lesner! See I thought that Brock is a hard guy and needs to lose up a bit. So I've decided to introduce him to my friend here 'the chair'" he laughed. 

Edge raised an eyebrow and said 

"But I thought you were ONE of the Brock-a-holics"

Mattitude V1 snickered. 

"After what the guy did to me last week? His going DOWN man!" 

Ring:

"What was that about Tazz?" 

"Beets me, I thought the guy was a complete jack-ass! But . . . I'm starting to think of him as a incomplete Jack Ass!"

". . . Ah . . . right Tazz" 

Edge's Promo hits

Edge ran into the ring and took off his expensive coat and sunglasses. 

Followed by Ray Mystereo 

"Well, as we all know from what happened last week, we are here in the semifinal round of the Tag team tournament!" informed Tazz.

La' famila Guarero's (or whatever they call it) music hits

The bell rang. 

Mystereo and Chavo go up first.

They lock up, but Chavo was unsuccessful because Ray rolled behind him and slammed him with a German supplex. Ray ran to the ropes and clotheslines Chavo. He gets to his feet and began to attack Ray Mystereo, but Ray dodged his boot kick and tried to side roll Chavo. 

1, 2 and kick out by Chavo Guarrero. 

Ray ran to the ropes again but Eddie hit him from behind. 

The referee was arguing with Eddie about it. And suddenly Edge yelled out.

To the referee's surprise Ray was pinning Chavo!

1, 2 and again at the very last second Chavo kicked out.

Ray picked him up the head and whipped him to the ropes while Ray himself ran to the opposing rope.

Chavo came directly in front of Ray but he did the in-the-ropes-and-come-back-out-hitting-your-opponent-in the-face thing 

(: don't know what he calls it :)

Chavo slammed to the ground. Mystereo jumped on the middle rope and tried to do the back flip-pin but Eddie caught him off guard.

The referee yelled at Eddie again. Both men were down. The ref. Began to count to 10.

"1!" 

Both men were still down.

"2!"

Chavo moved a bit.

"3!" 

Ray budged to the other side.

"4!"

Both men grabbed the ropes.

"5!"

Both men disparately tried to get to their feet balancing with the ropes.

"6!"

BY now they realized that they were in the corner but the wrong one.

Eddie hit Ray in face while Edge grabbed Chavo and slammed his neck into the ropes.

Both Ray and Chavo met again in the center of the ring. Chavo did a neck buster, a right hand by Ray, blocked by Chavo. Left hand by Chavo, Ray dodges and does a flying round-hose-kick. 

Chavo thrashes to the mat. 

Ray Mysteryo then climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and does the back-flip pin.

1, 2, and Eddie interfere by yanking the referee out of the ring.

Edge jumps out from the ringside and kicks Eddie in the face. 

Inside the ring Ray is Irish whipped by Chavo, bad move. Chavo wanted to clothesline ray but instead got another 

'Go-inside-the-ropes-and-come-back-out-kicking-your-opponent-in-the-face' thing 

(If you know what it's called please let me know!)

Chavo falls to the mat and Ray does the back-flip pin again. 

The referee struggles to the ring and slowly counted 

"1!" The crowd was cheering it as well.

"2!"

Edge crushed Eddie's head back Irish whipping him in the ring pole.

"3!"

__

tnnnnnn!

The bell rings.

"As a result by pin-fall the winner of the match . . . _EDGE _& _RAY MYSTEREO!_" 

Announced the big, bald fat guy in the ring.

Edge and Ray celebrated as The La' famila gang ran out saying names not even audible. 

COMMERSIALS

A/N: To find out what happens next, you gotta R&R! I got the whole story finished so if I get the reviews I'll submit them! :)


	2. Rikishi v Angle

CHAPTER 2:

Stephanie McMan was sitting in her office making the schedule of the night's show.

Suddenly, a staff member came bursting through the door. 

Stephanie yelled at him saying 

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"I'm REALLY sorry ma'am, but I have urgent news! I just saw a member of RAW coming here!" informed the staff member.

The crowd was all screaming. 

" . . . Are you sure?" 

"Positive"

"A member from RAW?"

"Yes ma'am"

" . . . Is it Eric Bischoff?" 

"No, no! Not Bischoff! A . . . a . . . wrestler!"

"Who is it?!"

"I . . . I think it's . . . I think her name is Lita."

The crowd screamed again, as Stephanie looked shocked. 

RING SIDE:

"I just don't get it Cole! I mean, tonight SmackDown is puzzling me up! First the Rock then Matt Hardy and Now LITA!"

"I know what you mean Cole. And we still haven't heard from the WWE champion Brock Lesner OR the Undertaker!"

The Undertaker theme song 

'Dead man walking'

"Oh ho! Speaking of the Dead man! He is here! Tonight!"

Undertaker walked slowly to the ring, still having his cast on. 

As the music stopped, the crowd went like crazy.

"Y'know something people?" Undertaker began saying.

"Everything that happened last week . . ." 

The dead man was cut off by Brock Lesner's music.

And out came Paul Hayman and the WWE champion Brock Lesner.

"YOU KNOW . . . Brock and I've been working on something . . . and we came up with a new idea!"

Stated Hayman.

The crowd chanted 'YOU SUCK' and 'ASS HOLE'.

"Brock and I've decided to NOT to wait for No Mercy! But really have a title match HERE tonight!"

The crowd went crazy again. 

The Undertaker wiped his nose and said:

"Wait, wait, let's not wait any precious time now, how about we do it now?"

The crowd went mad EVEN louder then before.

Brock's big grin was cut short and he began to take off his jacket.

"WHOA WHAO WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" 

Came out Stephanie, the General Manager of Smack Down. 

"Brock, Taker, you 2 CAN'T GO UP against EACHOTHER tonight!" she told.

"See, I already made plans for tonight! . . . Brock you have to go up against Matt HARDY!" 

Taker was smiling and crowd was screaming.

" . . . AND you have to go up against LITA!" The crowd wet wilder.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" – Paul Hayman.

"Are you saying that you're gonna put BROCK LESNER the WWE UNDISPUTED CHAMPION in a HANDICAP match?!" 

McMan nodded and said, "YES!" 

The crowd chanted went wild again, but a few were surprised.

" . . . And you: Undertaker. You aren't going to fight ANYONE tonight!" The crowd screamed 'BOO!' 

"Because you are given the night off! Instead 2 mystery players will fight it on in a cage match tonight! And the winner of THAT match, will face The Undertaker & Brock Lesner at NO MERCY for the WWE Undisputed championship!" 

There was a pause for a minute, no body knew what's going on.

Then the Undertaker spoke up, 

"Ah no prob. I think I can make one more kid famous" 

"WAIT! WAIT! YOU CAN'T GIVE A NEWCOMER A CHANCE TO WIN THE WWE CHAMPION SHIP!" pleaded Paul.

"Oh no, these are no newcomers I inform you!" 

The Undertaker said "well if I can't kick ol' Brocky's ass in a match . . . then why not NOW?" 

Lesner ran into the ring, both McMan and Hayman tried to stop him . . . but no luck.

Undertaker and Brock Lesner fought it out, right hands by Brock, but UT slammed his cast in Brock's face. Making him fly over to the corner. 

UT then smashed Brock's ribs by punching him in the corner.

The referees and security came and broke the two away.

Match 2:

Rikishi's music hits

And the big fat man came out dancing.

The crowd cheered loudly.

Then came Kurt Angle's music

Angle came out but was greeted with the usual 

'YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!'

__

Tnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

The bell rang. 

Angle got scared and wasn't doing anything for a moment.

He looked around and then wanted to shake hands with Rikishi.

Rikishi looked as if it were dirt.

And pulled Angles hand, actually Irish whipping him. Angle came back running through the ropes. Rikishi greeted Angle with a boot-to-the-face.

Kurt rolled around the ring, Rikishi followed, but with a swift move, Angle hit Rikishi with a low blow!

Rikishi fell to ground, but Angle was there! And his shoulders were down!

1,2,3!

__

Tnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

That quick! 

"The winner of this match dew to one fall. RIKISHI"

COMMERSIALS


	3. HardyZ v Brock Lesner

CHAPTER 3:

Brock came out of him locker, rubbing his forehead.

Coach was waiting to interview him.

"Brock, Brock. Could you tell us what is your reaction on the return of the people's champion and the cage match?"

Lesner looked down at Coach and jerked the mike from him.

He said, "DO you REALLY want to know what My reaction is?"

The Coached 'well . . . I . . . ah . . .' ed 

"I'll TELL you what my reaction is!" 

Brock grabbed Coach's caller but Paul came running. 

"BROCK! PUT the good man DOWN now!" 

Lesner let go of Coach's caller. 

"You may go now" Paul was smiling.

"What is it?" asked Brock.

"What do you MEAN what is it? I found out who is going to be in the cage match!" 

Brock raised an eyebrow "who?"

"It's . . ." 

Matt Hardy came running with the chair. 

"RUN!" Paul yelled and both of them began to run to the ring.

~

RING SIDE:

"So now what Cole? It's almost the end of show and STILL no sign of the people's champ!" talked Tazz

Cole let out a sigh "I don't know, maybe it WAS just a falls alarm!"

"Well, I don't know about you, but what I DO know is that we're gonna have a hell of a time tonight!"

"That's right! BROCK LESNER v MATTITUDE v1 & LITA! The don't get better Cole!" 

"Right and here's the footage of what Brock Lesner did do last week!"

IN FOOTAGE:

"Matt Hardy almost won fairly pinning the Undertaker and going to No Mercy! 1! 2! And Brock interferes! 

No no! Matt Hardy! Lesner is destroying him with a chair! 

Matt is a bloody mess while Lesner laughs 

The referee dismisses the match.

The Undertaker is STILL going to No Mercy!"

Back @ ringside:

"Well that was a lot of torture there Tazz"

"Yes indeed, you can STILL see Mattitude walking not quite normally"

"That may be true and here he comes!" 

The old Hardy Boyz theme song 

"The handicap match will be for one fall, introducing first Matt and Lita the HARDYZ!" 

Brock's music hits

"Accompanied by Paul Haymen, introducing the WWE UNDISPUTED champion, BROCK LESNER!" 

__

Tnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

The match starts off by Matt facing Brock. 

Matt tried to nail him down by pushing him, not successful.

Brock head butted Matt in the head, causing it to crash!

Matt fell down. 

Brock watched over him and laughed.

He then switched his eye on Lita. She looked confused.

Brock pointed her a finger.

Meanwhile, Matt got up and tried to pin him technically from behind.

1, and a kick out by Brock Lesner.

Matt got up and ran in to the ropes, but as he tried to spear Brock, Matt Hardy was greeted by hand. And then Choke Slam!

WHAM! Choke Slam by Lesner.

He could easily pin him now, but instead he wanted to punish him. 

Brock picked up Matt and decided to do the F5. But when he did try to do this, Matt grabbed Brock's neck and fell to the ground, making it look like an incomplete Stone Cold Stunner!

Matt struggled to get to the ropes, Lita was yelling at him wanting a tag.

But NO! Matt had to run at Brock and do the spear! And it worked! Brock fell to the apron. 

Matt then climbed the top turnbuckle and did the moonsault. 

And then Matt again went on top of the next turnbuckle and did the elbow drop. Then to the next turnbuckle and with another slam, then he struggled to go to the next turnbuckle and slowly climbed it. Once in the top, Matt did the back flip pin. 1, 2 kick out! 

Matt slowly got to his feet while Brock jumped up.

He grabbed Matt and really DID do the F5! Lita screamed at Matt to tag her.

Brock went to pin Matt but caught a glimpse of the Undertaker approaching the ring!

Paul Haymen ran to the commentator's table moving his head 'no'.

The Undertaker just stood there beside the ring looking at brock.

Lesner shouted at him saying something, don't know what.

Meanwhile, Matt hit Brock with a low blow and then with a Twist of fate! Brock slammed to the ground, Matt quickly Tagged Lita, and she, without climbing in the ring, climbed the top turnbuckle and did the MoonSault!

1,2,3!

__

Tnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"As a result of Pin fall, the winner of the match is Matt and Lita the HARDYZ!"

Matt and Lita both celebrated, while Undertaker stood there

still. Looking at poor Brock.

Haymen yelled 'NOOOOOO!'

COMMERSIALS 


	4. 1 Contenders cage match ? v ?

CHAPTER 4:

"Well that was interesting Tazz. I mean, BROCK LESNER DEFEATED by LITA is unbelievable!"

"You got THAT right Cole. But what does The Undertaker . . . 

IF YOU SMMMMMELLLLLLL WHAT THE ROCK! IS COOKIN? 

The Rock's music screamed through the arena. 

The crowd went like crazy as the JOKER from BATMAN!

After a brief second The Rock emerged from backstage! 

Wearing his 500$ sunglasses.

After a posing for the people, the music stopped, but the crowd still went on cheering and chanting 

"Rocky! Rocky! RockY!"

The Rock paused for a moment. 

And then he spoke up,

"FINALLY! THE ROCK HAS COME BACK! TO SMMMACKDOWN!" 

The crowd screamed again!

The Rock Continued "And Finally The Rock WILL get the Undisputed championship belt from that . . . . . . ah . . . whatshisname? Oh yeah . . . Broccoli Lesner? Yeah that's it. Broccoli Lesner! Listen up, Broccoli, The Rock doesn't want to hear 'NO' for an answer and in that case . . . the Rock is challenging you to a fight-to-the-finish! Man to Man! Mano E Mano!" He paused again and the crowd went wild again. 

"And The Rock says this: . . ." But The people's champ was cut off by Brock Lesner and Paul Haymen.

Brock said "Listen up 'ROCK'! I am the . . ." 

"Yeah go ahead Broccoli"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Which one Broccoli? Oh you mean THIS one? Broccoli Lesner?"

"MY NAME is BROCK LESNER! AND I AM THE . . ."

"OH! So it isn't Broccoli Lesner! Huh! Sorry my bad . . . Brooke" 

"MY NAME IS BROCK! B. R .O. C. K! BROCK!"

"OH! B.R.O.C.K! so that's: Bad smellin', Roody poopin', Ostrich stinkin', Catfish eatin',Kelly! Right?"

"AHHHHHH!" 

"Now calm down. Brock! Hey listen! Brock Lesner wannab . . ."

"Oh shut your mouth Fatty"

Brock Lesner charged to the ring, but was welcomed by a Rock bottom! 

Then he stood up again, SLAM! Another Rock Bottom! And now for the people's elbow!

What? No elbow pads? No problem, The Rock took out his T-shirt and threw it into the crowds.

SLAM! The Peoples Elbow on Brock Lesner! 

Paul Hayman tried to hit Rock with the WWEU title but he was nailed to ground by another Rock bottom!

The two of them crawled out and the Rock was ready for action! He is going to be IN the cage match!!!

MAIN EVENT:

CAGE MATCH!

"The following cage match is scheduled for the person who can climb out of the cage! The winner of the match will face The Undertaker and Brock Lesner in No Mercy at a Hell in a Cell match for the WWEU title! Introducing Chris Benoit!" 

The Rapid Wolverine ran to the ring as the cage fell down.

__

Tnnnn

The bell rang and the match is on its way!

The Rock with right hands on Benoit.

THE SMACKTHDOWN by ROCK!

The Rock tried to Irish whip Benoit to the other corner, but Benoit countered and Irish whipped him instead.

Benoit ran to clothesline The Rock, who is stuck between the middle and top turnbuckle.

WHAM! 

Neck breaker by Benoit. 

Chris Benoit began to climb the cage . . . but the people's champ ran and grabbed Benoit by the back.

The Rock slammed Benoit to the apron from the cage with a belly to back suplex!

The Rock then set Benoit up for a Sharpshooter!

Chris Benoit screamed in pain. 

The referee was asking rapidly "DO U GIVE UP?"

The crowd chanted 'Rocky! Rocky! Rocky!'

The Rock let go of Benoit's legs, knowing that the guy won't give up.

He then started to climb the cage, Chris Benoit started to crawl to the Rock's side.

He grabbed The Rock by the feet and started to pull him down!

The Rock kicked Benoit in the face and proceeded on with climbing the cage.

Benoit then jumped to his feet and began to climb another side of the cage!

Both men almost reached to the top. The Rock was in the brink of everything, when The Canadian crippler jumped from his side and pulled the Rock from the cage while still being air borne! 

Both man crashed into the apron. It kind of looked swollen.

The referee then began to call in the 10 count

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"4!"

"5!" By this time both of them budged a bit.

"6!" Both men started to crawl.

"7!" Both of them grabbed the ropes and were half way up.

The Rapid Wolverine stared at the Rock and began to run towards him, like trying to do a spear!

The Rock could hardy move, and he saw as Benoit charged at him, but unlike Edge, he grabbed Rock by the neck and began the torture of the CRIPPLER CROSSFACE!

The referee then kept yelling at the Rock "DO YOU GIVE UP?" the rock kept saying 'NO'!

The Rock, at first, tired to reach the ropes. But realized that they were too far for him. 

Instead, The Rock moved his legs around, and in no time, he had countered Benoit's move!

Chris Benoit broke up the cross face, knowing HE was one who got hurt. 

Benoit then began to climb the cage, starting from the turnbuckle.

But as he reached the top rope, The Rock moved it and Benoit fell on the turnbuckle.

The Rock went near the door and kicked open, only seconds away from victory!

__

Tnnnn

The crowd went wild as one of them tore his shirt!

"As a result of last man standing, the winner of the cage match . . . THE ROCK!"

The Rock's music hits

The Rock stood up and looked at Chris Benoit, who was screaming that he lost.

Suddenly, The Undertaker came out of no where and slammed Rock in the back with a steel chair!

Dead Man Walking! UT's music hit

He looked down at the People's Champion as the show went of air.

Fades to black

WWE 2002 all rights unreserved

ATTITUDE

A/N: Hope ya'll liked my story!

Who knows? Maybe someday I might write a shorty about the upcoming No Mercy!


End file.
